The Survivalist, the DJ and the Tragon
by Purple-Eyes Dragon
Summary: When a mysterious new evil is on the verge of taking over Troll Village with her malicious music. Its up to Branch, DJ Suki, and Storm to stop her evil plan. Can they stop her in time to save their friends or will they fall under her spell forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Enemy?

 **I've had the idea of this Fic for a while. Where Branch, DJ Suki, and my OC Storm are the only ones who can defeat a mysterious creature that hypnotizes and feeds on happiness. Can these three save Troll Village from this new threat or will their friends be under its spell forever?**

 **Enjoy** **!**

 **Near the edge of Troll Village.**

"Hey! Toss it my way!" a troll said playing ball with his friends.

"Got it!" another troll said about to toss it over to their friend's request.

"Give me a hard one ok. Don't go easy on me." the troll requested.

"Ok. Heads up!" their friend shouted tossing the ball over.

The troll grunted trying to catch the ball. But their friend tossed it to high and flew right over them landing deep in the brush.

"Oops… too hard?" their friend asked.

"Yeah. Well you know the rules. Whoever tosses the ball out has to go get it." The third troll there said.

"Alright I'll be right back!" their friend shouted going after the ball.

 **In the Forest.**

Searching for the ball wasn't easy! The brush was so thick, the trees dark and murky. It's surprising how dark and shady it is outside of Troll Village. Being a Troll a dark and spooky isn't the place to be, he felt like he was being watched. Guess they tossed it too hard after all. Looking up and down, back and forth the Troll finally found the ball.

"Found it!" the troll trying to shout back to their friends. Unbeknownst to them caught the attention of another creature.

"Hello there." A voice said out of nowhere.

"WHOA!" The Troll jumped noticing a pair of eyes in the brush.

"Oh sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." The voice apologized.

"Oh, it's ok. I just wasn't excepting anyone to be out here." The troll said gathering himself to the mysterious creature.

"Well you have nothing to fear from me I assure you, I just love Trolls! I was just out here practicing my music." The creature said.

"Wow! You sing? Can I hear? The troll asked with enthusiasm.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask." The being said with a sinister grin.

 **Back with the others.**

"He's been gone for a while, I'm starting to get worried." The first troll said concerned. "Should we go look for him?"

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back soon. Think positive!" their friend reassured them.

"You're right, I'm sorry." The troll apologized for being a worry wort.

"Hi guys." Their friend emerged from the forest, the ball in hand.

"There you are!" the first troll running to their friend. "You found the ball too."

"Hey are you ok?" the second troll asked their friend. Something seemed off about him, he didn't seem as hyper as usual, and his eyes seemed dull.

"Never better. I found something even better than a ball." he said tossing the ball aside. "An amazing new friend, come on I'll introduce you!" he said with slight excitement gesturing them to follow him back into the forest.

"Oh a new friend? Out in the forest? The first troll said in discomfort.

"Uh well we do like making new friends. Umm lead the way I guess." The second troll said with uncertainty

"Excellent! Don't worry you'll love her" their friend said creepily leading them into the forest.

 **Troll Village the next morning**

 **Storm's POV**

Just another day in Troll Village. Ya know singing, dancing, hugging the usez. Not that I minded I've lived here since even the Trolls moved here. The name's Storm and I'm a Tragon, basically Tragons are dragon that act like trolls and have troll traits, coming in different varieties of color. I have Light green fur, Green back spines, claws, and horns, and Purple hair, eyes, glistening belly scales covered in silver polka dots, and purple glittery wings.

I and Branch have been friends since we were young. He may have not been as social as he is these days but we easily bonded over a similar experience of losing loved ones. I even helped him build the Bunker! What? Did you really think a single troll could have built such an awesomely efficient bunker all on his own?

Today the rest of the Snack Pack is doing their own things. Today I asked Suki to teach me how to DJ.

 **Regular POV**

"So basically to get the music really rolling you just spin the records to get the beat going. Here let me show you!" DJ Suki said as she starts spinning her records.

Storm stood there observing and listening to DJ's sick beats, unable to resist nodding her head. "Ok lemme try!" Storm said with enthusiasm as DJ stood aside.

"Careful not to scratch them with your claws." DJ tells Storm.

 **With Poppy and Branch**

"And that's why cupcakes are used as a reference to happiness." Poppy said finishing a happiness lecture to Branch.

"Huh interesting." Branch said

"And Rainbows cause their pretty, colorful, and rare. Their just so appealing! Poppy hyperly said.

"Alright Poppy, I get it." Branch said smiling fondly at Poppy. She explains happiness with such passion.

"Hey Poppy!" Satin and Chenille walked over saying in unison

"Hey Satin, Hi Chenille!" Poppy greeted the twins back.

"What are you two up too?" Satin asked.

"Oh you know, the history of happiness and such." Poppy answered.

"Well knowing you Branch I'm sure you've got plenty to learn." Chenille turned to Branch.

"True I guess, better late than never." Branch said honestly not bothered by Chenille's remark.

"So Poppy are there ever times when an enemy could use our joy against us?" Branch asked turning towards the Pink Troll.

"What, how could happiness ever be used against us? Its happiness! She relied to Branch's puzzling question.

"I'm not sure, but I feel it's better saved then sorry." He said answering her question.

"Aww Branch you worry too much, we've been safe for many years why would that change now?" Poppy said.

"Bad things could happen when we least expect it. I mean did you guys expect a Bergen to crash the anniversary party like I did?" Branch remarked.

"Branch does have a point there." Satin said.

"Eh best not to dawn on it. By the way Poppy we finished your, Storm, and Branch's outfits from our newest line!" Chenille brought up.

"Oh really!?" Poppy asked with excitement.

"Uh huh and with your guys' that's one for each of our friends." Satin continued.

"What are they like?" Branch asked.

"You'll like them their-" Chenille started but was interrupted by Cooper.

"Hey guys!" Cooper yelled running up to them. "You gotta see what DJ and Storm are up too, it's amazing!"

"Honestly Cooper is there anything you don't find amazing?" Branch asked the Llama Troll.

"Probably!" Cooper answered in his usually enthusiastic silly tone. "Come on!"

 **With Storm and DJ Suki**

"Yeah you got it!" DJ commented Storm's mixing.

Storm was really feelin' the flow of the music now! This must be how DJ feels most of the time. But then Storm paused starting to sniff the air.

"Huh why'd ya stop? What's up Storm?" DJ asked out of Storm disc spinning suddenly stopping.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Storm said just as confused.

"Huh what do you think it is?" DJ asked Storm know that if she can sense something off, something must be wrong.

"Not sure actually, hopefully nothing." Storm said trying to reassure DJ.

"Alrighty then, let's get back to those sick beats!" DJ replied.

Restarting the music Storm still felt an uncomfortable feeling, like something was coming.

"Hmmm." Storm said looking over her shoulder.

 **Just outside the Village.**

"Everything's set." A troll said

"We're ready for your musical introduction." Another troll said

"Excellent. I can't wait to share my song with all of Troll Village." Came up a mysterious creature.

"I'm sure it'll make everyone happy!" a third troll comments.

"Yeah! It makes us happy!" a fourth said as a sparkling aura came from the trolls into the creature's mouth.

"Oh I'm counting on it." The creature said with an evil chuckle.

 **To be continued.**

 **Tadah! What do you guys think so far eh? In all honesty I wasn't completely sure what to put in the conversations but I'll work on that. I don't think this story is gonna be very long but quality vs quantity right? Leave a review and tell me what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Circe the Charen.

 **Time to reveal who the mysterious creature is! Branch and the others will have to unite to stop it. Hopefully knowing what it is will give them the edge.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – I don't really watch Dragon Ball Z. Storm is more western dragon then eastern dragon.**

 **Reby Montana – Thanks! When it comes to stories I need to work on my little things but I can definitely imagine the bigger picture. Branch and DJ are my second and third favorite Trolls after Poppy. I thought it'd be fun and interesting to have those two team up, and I imagine Storm in Trolls all** **the time so I couldn't resist adding her.**

 **P.S. If you guys need better reference on what Storm looks like go to Deviant Art and search "Storm the Tragon" then she should come right up. Also this Chapter has a couple songs, what I commonly like to do to songs in Fanfics is listen to the song as I'm reading to get a better perspective.**

 **Enjoy!**

Despite still having an uncomfortable feeling Storm was still having a good time hanging with DJ Suki the beat of the music helped her relax. She let Suki get back to spinning the music. Storm did alright for her first time trying to DJ but she knew no one could out beat the Mix Master. Looking up Storm could see a bunch of Trolls gather to listen to DJ's music which wasn't surprising, that's when Storm got an idea.

"Hey Suki." Storm said getting her attention.

"Yeah what up Storm?" DJ Suki asked while still spinning her records.

"Whatdya say we show the others what a dynamic duo the two of us can really be? Storm asked about to get her party on. Storm whispered to DJ a song that they could play.

"I say, let's get this party started! DJ said out loud starting a beat.

The stage from which they were standing on began to light up to the electronic beat to the music DJ was playing, Storm stood forward with mic in claw ready to sing.

Storm: Yeah man  
So we back in the club  
With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight,  
The DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight,  
The DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance,  
Like it's the last,  
Last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right  
'Cause baby tonight,  
The DJ got us falling in love again

DJ Suki: Hey Storm, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Get it baby? Hope you catch that like T-O  
That's how we roll, my life is a movie, and you just TIVO  
Mami got me twisted' like a dreadlock  
She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock  
Yabadabadoo make her bedrock mami on fire, (psh) so red hot  
Bada bing bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler baby, but that you knew, and tonight it's just me and you

Pretty soon most of Troll Village was dancing to their song Storm and DJ could see each of their friends in the crowd grooving and partying. Those two alone make an awesome team.

Storm: 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ

Finishing their song the entire crowd burst to cheer and applause. While no one is better at DJing then Suki that doesn't mean Storm couldn't sing with DJ to her beats. She especially wanted to sing that song to show how much she appreciates DJ and how boring the village would be without her

"Booyah! Who bad?" Storm asked pumped up from adrenaline after singing and dancing to that song offering a fist bump.

"We bad!" DJ Suki replied just as satisfied accepting the fist bump.

"That was awesome!" Poppy said as DJ and Storm turn to see her, Branch and the rest of the Snack Pack approaching.

"Yeah you two were amazing!" Cooper said in his silly tone.

"Your song, your team work it moved us. Right Mr. Dinkles? Biggie said not hard trying to cry.

"You two sure are quite the team." Branch added.

"Aww thanks Branch it was a lot of fun. Maybe next time you should get in on it. You'd make it ten times better!" Storm said.

"Yeah if just the two of us can start such a wild party, the three of us could turn it into a full on fest!" DJ Suki agreed.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Branch said unsure of his friends' suggestion.

"Come Branch you need to work on being more comfortable in the spotlight, just look at me." Storm said trying to make a point.

"That's different even though we were both grey you came out more often and still sang. So it's easier for you to adjust." Branch pointed out.

"Branch insight of you gaining your colors back maybe the more often you do it, the more comfortable you'll be with it over time." Poppy said.

"Poppy's right." Guy Diamond said in auto tune agreeing with her.

"Yeah-". Satin said. "-Come on Branch." Chenille finished.

Fuzzbert nudged him encouragingly.

"Ehh maybe, I'll think about later." Branch said contemplating.

*DING*

"Hug Time!" Everyone said gathering in for a group hug.

As they're hugging Storm's eyes shot open and she started sniffing again sensing that discomforting feeling from before. Somethings coming not sure what it is but something is defiantly coming.

 **A few minutes later.**

"So what made you wanna learn to DJ anyway?" DJ Suki asked her Tragon friend.

"Oh I just wanted to try my hand… or claw at something you like to do. You know get myself acquainted with your interests. A good way to get to know your friends, take part in something they like to do. I was ok but you'll always be the mix master." Storm answered praising DJ.

"Aww you're awesome too Storm! While I may be the mix master you're still the best guitar player in Troll Village." DJ Suki said returning the praise.

The two smiled then shared a one armed side hug.

 **With Poppy and Branch.**

Seeing the two's gesture of affection.

"Those two really have something going there! I mean Storm was more out and about then you but was still pretty reclusive and shy. I guess the only ones she really talked to the most during that time was me and DJ. Makes me happy to see you and her open up more. Poppy said to Branch in great satisfaction.

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense that the one troll we talked to the most during that time besides each other was the one we connect with the most." Branch said smiling at Poppy referring to the connection they share.

"Ya know their bond isn't too unlike the one we share." Poppy said returning the smile. "I'm really glad you're here Branch!" giving him a hug.

"Me too." He said return the hug.

Unfortunately their moment was interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentle!" a Troll began out of nowhere.

Poppy and Branch broke off from their hug to see the troll near the edge of the village.

"Trolls of all ages! We are proud to share with you all our amazing new friend!" he continued.

Storm and DJ Suki looked their way wonder. What they were up to? Who they were talking about?

"She's great, entrancing, and beautiful! You'll wonder how you've lived your life not knowing of such a creature!" a second troll continued the intro.

By now they were able to get the attention and curiosity of most of the village.

"From those alone are enough to get someone's attention but the only thing that rivals her beauty is her wonderful song!" a third continued.

"So spellbinding and crowd pleasing her song is guaranteed to make you so happy you welt want to think about anything else!" a fourth troll said.

Branch and Storm were starting to get suspicious, something seemed off about those four. But Storm was especially unnerved. Storm is a Tragon which makes her more in tuned with the natural world which is why she can sense such things. The uncomfortable feeling from earlier was getting stronger, this had to be something bad.

"So without further ado allow us to introduce the amazing, the beautiful-! The first troll lead up.

"Circe the Charen!" they all said in unison gesturing the crowd to a dark path leading from the forest.

Everyone looked where they point trying to see this 'Circe' but all they saw was the darkness of the shadowed path. Then looking closely Storm could make out some magenta eyes, and a grin in the shadows.

( **Bold is for action)**

Circe lightly laughed.

Dance

 **The path in front of her then started to unnaturally light up and glow to a beat.**

Back door, cracked we don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze  
Drink that Kool Aid follow my lead

 **She looked at a few trolls to the side and saw their eyes go dull.**

Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me

 **She gestured them to follow. They then began to dance a chorus to her song.**

It's time to kill the lights and  
Shut the D.J. down

 **She pointed at DJ Suki then swiped her hand to the side. Storm and DJ then looked at each other in worry.**

This place's about to  
Tonight we're taken over  
No one's getting out!  
This place's about to blow, oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to

She appeared to have a self-auto tune voice like glitter trolls.

Now what we're taking control  
We get what we want

 **As Circe was walking past Poppy and Branch she put her finger on Branch's nose-**

We do what you don't

 **Then lightly but still rudely pushed him making him stumble a step back. Branch then gave her annoyed look as she continued and walked past, but Poppy had a more interested look she started to walk away to hear more.**

Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out  
This place's about to  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't mess around  
This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to

 **By now almost all the trolls were dancing with her completely in sync to her song in one big chorus. Branch decided to run over to where Storm and DJ were.**

Go  
Go go go insane go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on and let me see them hands  
Let me see their hands hands  
Go insane go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on and let me see them hands  
Let me see their hands hands  
Let me let me see their hands

We are taking over (blow-oh-oh-oh)  
Get used to it, OK  
This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow

As the song finished a sparkling aura was coming off the trolls and went into Circe's mouth and appeared to have swallowed it.

"Ahh that went well." Circe said satisfied with the performance and result.

Branch, DJ Suki, and Storm were standing next to each other, all with either concerned or confused looks. They just knew something wasn't right about this 'Charen'.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Branch said.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Well with this I definitely did better on the conversations then last chapter and much longer too. I'm sorry I didn't put an appearance description for Circe. I wanted her appearance to be a mystery until her song introduction and wasn't sure where to put it there. I'll make sure to draw her later so you guys can check out what she looks like.**

 **Songs:**

 **DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher**

 **Blow by Ke$ha**

 **Who is this Circe? What's a Charen? What's her game? And what the heck is wrong with the others? Can Branch, DJ and Storm get to the bottom of this before it's too late? So many questions, will have to wait till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Research and Development

 **Now that Circe has been revealed and it's obvious she's up to something. Branch, DJ, and Storm will need to get information on who or what she is if they want to stop whatever she has planned.**

 **Reby Montana – Good question. We'll have to see in future installments like The Beat goes on or Trolls World Tour. And could you please cut back on the name calling and language please?**

 **If any of you need reference for what Circe looks like then go to Deviant Art and search "Circe the Charen" then she should come right up and that's what she looks like.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you Troll Village!" Circe said with satisfaction after concluding. "I'm so pleased you all enjoyed my wonderful song."

Practically every troll in Troll Village was around Circe praising her for her performance. Except for a certain two trolls and Tragon.

"Something isn't right here. I can sense when something is wrong and something is definitely wrong." Storm said having that bad feeling now more than ever.

"For once I second that. I know music and that music has some serious bad vibes." DJ Suki replied turning to her friend with discomfort.

"Yeah" Branch said under his breath looking suspiciously at the Charen in question. Branch is the most pessimistic troll so it wouldn't be surprising he was suspicious, but if Storm who's instincts could sense when something is wrong, and DJ who like most troll is positive and isn't one to think negatively are with him on this, then Circe was definitely up to something. But why are they the only ones to see this? Surely some of the others could tell that something wasn't right. Right? And what's a Charen anyway? Being a survivalist, Branch is one to know has many critters in the known world as possible. But he's never heard of a Charen. There were so many questions and Branch was determined to get some answers. "Come on! Let's get to the bottom of this." Branch said gesturing the two to follow him as they approached the Charen in question.

"That was an interesting song you just sang there Miss umm Circe right?" Branch walked up to Circe crossing his arms as Storm and DJ walked up next to him.

"Hmm." Gaining the Charen's attention from the other trolls praising her. "Oh! Yes indeed that is my name and I know my song is just so enchanting isn't it. No need to thank me for gracing all of you with it, it was my pleasure." Circe said praising herself.

Storm growled slightly in annoyance at her arrogant statement, DJ didn't like it either.

"And what is your name young blue troll?" Circe asked Branch.

"My name is Branch and these are my friends DJ Suki and Storm." Branch said introducing himself and the friends by his side. However Circe simply gave them an uninterested and slightly annoyed look.

"Oh well I didn't exactly ask for their names. But it was nice of you to share I guess." Circe said turning away from them. Leaving the three of them shocked at the rude statement.

"Well that wasn't insulting at all!" Storm said irritated only loud enough for the two to hear.

"What are you talking about? That was up right rude!" DJ Suki said confused but also annoyed at the same low volume.

"I was being sarcastic." Storm replied forgetting that not all trolls get sarcasm.

"So uh what brings you to Troll Village anyway?" Branch asked Circe.

"Oh I've just been traveling around practicing, looking for an audience to preform too. But alas I haven't had a place to call home in so long!" Circe said dramatically. "I don't suppose you trolls would mind if I settled for a little while in your lovely village? I've traveled for so long I could sure use some rest." Circe asked turning back to the other trolls.

"But of course we'd love to have you here! Wouldn't we Mr. Dinkles?" Biggie said sincerely then asking his pet glow worm.

"That would be amazing!" Guy Diamond said in auto-tune.

"Yeah and you're so awesome! You've already given some inspiration for a new outfit!" Satin said "What do you think Poppy?" Chenille continued.

Before Poppy could say anything Branch ran over and interrupted her.

"Uh Poppy a word please? Branch said guiding her a few feet away. An action from which Circe narrowed her eyes at with her arms crossed.

"Yeah Branch is something wrong?" Poppy asked making Branch give her a confused/concerned look.

"Uh Yeah! Seriously nothing about her seems fishy to you at all? Branch asked Poppy. She can't be 'this' oblivious right?

"Not really I mean if Circe needs a place to stay then I don't see why she can't stay here for a while. And besides Circe doesn't seem so bad." Poppy said from which saying 'really' gave Branch a confused/concerned look.

"Not so bad?" Branch repeated. "Did you hear what she said to DJ and Storm?" Branch asked pointing out Circe's rudeness.

"While it was nice of you to share, she did only ask for your name." Poppy replied shocking Branch.

"Wait! You're taking her side!?" Branch yelled his question. Since when would Poppy, ever take sides with someone whose statement dissed her friends?

"I'm sure she's just tired. I mean she did say it's been awhile since she's had company. She's probably just out of practice when it comes to being around others." Poppy stated.

"Ok while I can see your point. Still the lyrics of her song didn't sound, sinister at all to you in anyway?" Branch asked referring to Circe's previously suspicious performance.

"Honestly I didn't notice. It was just so catching it was almost, mesmerizing in some way." As Poppy said that her eyes seemed dull. "Look if you three need time I get it but we at least try to be hospitable and welcome Circe on her stay." Poppy said as she walked back over to where the others are and Storm and DJ approached Branch.

"She can't be serious." Storm said seriously confused.

"For once I wish she wasn't." Branch replied.

"So what are we gonna do?" DJ asked. "When can't just stand by and do nothing."

"Circe is definitely up to something. I for one am determined to find out what it is!" Branch answered.

Storm and DJ Suki looked at each other and nodded signifying they both agreed with the objective.

"We're in!" Storm said ready to back her friends up.

"Really?" Branch asked turning toward them.

"Well yeah! If our Village and our friends are in danger and we're the only ones who can stop it. We gotta stick together on this." DJ answered.

Branch smiled at their statement. He was glad to have any support in this mission of theirs. If Circe hasn't already won over all the other trolls, then he'll need all the help he can get.

"Besides-" Storm continues. "By now we both know that you'd be lost without me." Storm said giving Branch a smirk. Branch simply groaned at her fact.

"So what's the plan anyway?" DJ asked

"Well we know next to nothing about Circe or even what a Charen is. I for one have never heard of it and that's saying something." Branch pointed out pacing.

"There's nothing about them in your 'Wilderness Guide' or anything?" Storm asked.

"I've read through it at least ten times and it never said anything about Charen." Branch said

"Well if there's nothing in your guide, then it's lucky we know a place that might have something." DJ said with some excitement building up and it seemed Storm knew what she was talking about cause she grinned and was starting to get excited too. But Branch was confused at first till his eyes widened and he realized with slight fear what they were thinking of.

"To the Troll Village Library!" The DJ and Storm said in unison each grabbing one of Branch's arms and running that way.

 **With Circe.**

"And this is the guest pod!" the orange troll Aspen guided her in.

"By the way don't worry. I'll make sure not too many trolls try to bother you while you're here. You sang so awesomely they're practically already your fans." Smidge said cracking her knuckles.

"That's quite alright Smidge dear, I actually quite enjoy the attention." Circe reassured her.

"Ok then we'll leave you to get settled." Smidge said leaving.

"Hope you enjoy your stay here!" Aspen said, leaving as well.

"Oh believe me, I only will if you all do." Circe replied to them leaving.

Then, once she was alone, Circe started to monologue to herself. "Haven't had a feast like that in years! This place is a gold mine of positive energy. My parents were right about them, no wonder we went to them for food. Course that was a long time ago. And for my revenge, in no time I'll be running this place. They may not remember, but I sure do! For what they did, for what they put me through! They'll be working for me, feeding me and they won't even know it. They're far too trusting, they already seem like putty in my hands. But eventually, they won't even know what to eat before running it through me. I'll never go hungry again!" Circe conspired with herself.

But then, Branch, DJ, and Storm came to mind.

"Hmm, although those three didn't seem taken with my song like the rest. With that Tragon, it comes as no surprise. But still they might be a problem." Circe said with worry, until her necklace started to glow. "What am I saying? It's only three of them and eventually the whole village will be eager to do as I say. When the time comes and my spell takes full effect, they'll chose me over them and I'll be able to take care of them easy!" Circe said, with arrogant confidence and her necklace started to glow brighter. "Soon my revenge will be complete, and Troll Village and its inhabitants will belong to me!" Circe finished with a maniacal laugh. **(And no, none of the trolls could hear it.)**

 **With Branch, Storm, and DJ Suki.**

"WOOHOO!" Storm and DJ cheered enjoying riding the mine car set outside the library, from which Branch of course disliked. "WAHHHH!"

After the ride was over and they pulled into the library. Branch was glad it was over since he was starting to feel kinda sick.

"Man I never get tired of that ride!" Storm said climbing out of the cart.

"I know right? So awesome!" DJ agreed climbing out.

"Phew ok let's get searching." Branch said relieved hopping out of the cart heading for the book shelves as Storm and DJ followed. "We need to see if we can find anything about Charen."

 **A few minutes later.**

"Anything? Branch asked after finishing a book and placing it on a large stack.

"Nah." DJ answered looking through a pile of books.

"Not yet." Storm answered flying looking at the higher shelves.

"I don't get it, there's got to be something in here!" Branch yelled getting frustrated.

When Storm pulled out a book and turned away from the shelf. Her tail accidentally knocked into the bookshelf. Causing the books to fall on her and DJ.

"Whoa! Look out bellow!" Storm yelled falling from the upper shelves.

"Huh?" DJ muttered looking up from her book, realizing what's crashing down above her. "Uh Oh!"

"Guys!" Branch yelled with concern. He hurried over to the pile of books his friends were beneath. He started digging through it looking for them. Luckily it didn't take too long to find them.

"You two ok?" Branch asked hoping his friends didn't get hurt.

"I'm ok." Storm groaned getting up, with some books falling off her.

"Me too." DJ answered taking a book that fell on her head off.

"Phew that's good." Branch was relieved to hear.

DJ then looked at the book that fell on her. 'Creatures beyond Critters' it was called.

"Uh guys I think I found something." DJ said quickly gaining her friends' attention.

"Whoa! This has to be what we're looking for!" Branch said excitedly, taking and opening it eager to find some answers.

Branch flipped through the pages looking for the right information. With DJ and Storm hovering over.

"Let's see. Plumfadoodle? No. Pukwudgie? No." Branch said searching through the book.

"You're in the P's we need to go back to where the C's are." Storm pointed out.

"What? Oh right! I knew that." Branch said flipping back through the pages.

"It's not like you just flip through the pages. And just happen to find the page you're looking for." Storm said to DJ.

"Found it!" Branch yelled in achievement. Storm and DJ leaned over to look at the page with him.

 _Charen._

 _Charen are beautiful and friendly Siren like creatures that live in small families. Charen feed on the happiness and positive energy of non-critters. It is unknown why Charen are unable to feed on the happiness of critters. It seems they are just simply immune. But Charen don't steal happiness. They merely harvest it. They commonly use their natural singing voices to bring joy to others. Charen also have the ability to hypnotize non-critters. But since they're naturally nice they never use that ability. Feeding on happiness can also increase a Charen's singing voice. Also Charen songs have no effect on Bergens. For Charen songs only work on non-critters who generally are happy._

"So that's it! Circe used her song to cast some kind of spell on the others!" Branch said happy after finally getting some answers.

"So wait, if that's right then how come we weren't affected? We're happy." DJ asked

"Well even through Tragons are a lot like trolls. We're actually classified as critters. Branch probably because he was unhappy for most of his life." Storm pointed out.

"That has to be it!" Branch agreed with Storm's logic.

"But what about me?" DJ asked since she's happy and a troll.

"I'm guessing its cause you never take off your headphones." Storm smirked and pointed out her yarn headphones.

"Oh, right!" DJ looked up and said embarrassed. "Forgot about that. But if it also says that Charen are friendly. Why is Circe doing this?" DJ asked

"If trolls have Creek, Charen can have Circe." Branch answered on how Creek wasn't so great either.

"I guess you're right. So what now? DJ asked

"Now that we know what's going on we have to put a stop to Circe. We're the only ones unaffected by her song, so it's up to us to stop her and save the others." Branch spoke for triumphed comeback. "We've got a lot to do! No time to waste."

It was then Branch heard a thump. He turned around only to find Storm and DJ had fallen asleep. Storm was curled up around DJ. While DJ laid her head on Storm like a pillow, with her holding Storm's arm draped over like a blanket. Looking at his two friends cuddling, Branch came to the fact that they were tired and needed sleep.

"Ok fine, we'll till tomorrow." Branch sighed.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Oh Wow! I was on a roll with this chapter! This was definitely longer lasting then the other two. At least I'm getting better. My sister commended on how villainy I made Circe. Remember if you guys need to see what she looks like go to Deviant Art and search "Circe the Charen".**

 **Note: The name Charen is based off the Greek word '** **Χαρά' pronounced** **Chará which means Joy. So I took Chará, shortened it and combined it with Siren.**

 **With this new found knowledge will Branch, DJ Suki, and Storm be able to find a way to put a stop to Circe's plot for revenge? Guess you'll have to wait till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: True Friends.

 **Branch, DJ Suki and Storm finally know what Circe is and what she can do. But are still unsure entirely why? If Charen are in their nature good. Then what exactly does she want revenge on the trolls for? Does that mean she has a history with them? We'll get to that soon.**

 **Reby Montana – Yeah Circe makes a great villain. But she's not a sorceress, she's a Charen. Sorceresses practice magic, the magic in a Charen's song is a part of them. They're very similar to Sirens. Circe is a magical creature. Sorry I already have the story figured out and I don't plan on bringing Cloud Guy in.**

 **WildChicken – Thank you!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"*Yawn* Oh! I needed that!" Storm yawned like a lion. Getting up from her rest, she lightly set DJ down for her to wake up herself. Storm then proceeded to stretch by bowing then stretched her hind legs. "Ah yeah that's the stuff! Hey Suki you can get up now! We've got work to do." Storm said lightly nudging her still sleeping friend with her tail.

"Huh what year is it?" DJ Suki snorted as she bolt her head up.

"We're still in the library DJ." Branch said walking over after putting the book they found in his hair. "Bout time you guys woke up!"

"You know me Branch. I'm a Tragon that needs her rest." Storm stated. Like DJ she did like to take naps from time to time.

"Eh true. And I have known you for a long time." Branch replied. "Anyway now that I know what Circe is and what Circe is up too I've got to tell the others!"

"But if Circe really has put some kind of spell on them. Do you really think they'll listen?" Storm asked Branch who she felt was getting a little cocky.

"Yeah the book said the more happiness a charen eats the stronger their song will be. Which will probably means her spell too. Maybe we should come up with a plan first." DJ agreed. Branch just looked at both of them with uncertainty.

"I guess you guys have a point." Branch sighed lowering his head. Then walked out of the library.

"Is something wrong with him?" DJ Suki turned and asked Storm.

"He's just worried." Storm answered. Knowing their friends are in danger, it's hard not to be worried.

"Oh. Yeah I can understand that." DJ said.

Storm just looked out where Branch went. She didn't like to see her friend down. Even in their time in the bunker she tried her best to bring both their spirits up. Storm knew Branch was just as determined as she was to save their friends and their home. She needs to remind him what he has and what he's fighting for.

"Let me go talk to him?" Storm asked DJ walking to where Branch was.

Branch was sitting on the side of a tall hill overlooking a part of Troll Village. In truth, Branch wasn't sure what to do. He'd never faced a charen before. But most of all he was worried what might happen to Poppy and his other friends, Storm and DJ included. Even though those two are safe from Circe's song. He wondered if having their help was worth possibly putting them in danger. From what they've read Circe is a dangerous foe. He just didn't know what to do.

"Hey Branch!" Branch was snapped back from his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder to find Storm walking up to him than sitting down next to him.

"Oh hey Storm." Branch sighed looking back toward the village.

"Look Branch I know you're worried. I am too! But we can't just sit around and wait for Circe to take over. We gotta do something now while we still have the time!" Storm said trying to motivate Branch.

"I know! I wanna save them more than anything. I just wish there was some way I could stop her without risking you or DJ." Branch said still in turmoil. Storm appreciated his concern but knew this wasn't the time.

"Branch me and Suki know there are risks and we're willing to take them. If there's a chance we can stop her and save the others we have to take it! We're the only ones immune to her music. So we need to stick together on this." Storm tried to reassure him.

Branch smiled slightly at her courage.

"It's just, you and Poppy are the bestest friends I've ever had." Branch looked back down. Then felt Storm's claw lay on his back.

"I know. But if we don't do this together we'll both lose Poppy. Besides you can't get rid of me that easily. After I lost my parents then my color. I thought it was over for me. But I decided to push on and wait for something worth living for. Then you trolls moved here and I got to meet you. Tragons maybe a lot like trolls but we still have a dragon's strength, courage and heart!" Storm put her arm around Branch. "And if there's one thing I value most, it's my friends." Storm could see Branch was starting to feel better. But out of the troll side of her instincts. She brought her guitar out and decided to finish reassuring Branch with a song.

Storm strummed her guitar then started singing. Branch just smirked and of course allowed it and watched.

Storm: We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

 **Storm sang as she nuzzled Branch a bit, then got up.**

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

 **Nearby critters then came out and sang along.**

Storm and Critters: You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

 **Storm then picked up Branch to his feet and pulled him to follow her.**

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

 **As they walked through the forest more critters came out to song.**

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

 **Storm stopped walking and turned toward Branch.**

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
'Til they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
'Cause they've got someone to believe in

 **Storm then walked up to Branch comforting him. Then encouraged him to dance with her and the critters. Which he smiled a gladly started to do.**

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
(You're a true friend)

 **Branch at this point couldn't resist to join his friends in the song.**

Storm, Branch and Critters: You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end (You're here 'til the end)  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

 **Starting to finish up the song. They continued walking till they reached the bunker.**

Storm: You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

Finishing up her song Storm could see her song gave Branch back his confidence. So she put down her guitar and the two friends conclude the song with a hug.

"You're right." Branch said breaking from the hug. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it together."

"There's the Branch I know!" Storm said lightly punching his shoulder, happy she cheered him up.

"Hey guys there you are!" Storm and Branch looked over to see DJ rushing toward them. "I've got something!"

 **In the Bunker.**

The three sat at a table in the bunker as DJ Suki explained what she found out.

"I knew when I heard Circe's song. That there was some kind of negativity in it." DJ was explaining. "That might just be the evil spell part of it."

"So you're saying we just need some positive music to stop it? Well that sounds pretty easy! We're all about positivity." Storm said in response.

"I don't think it's that simple." DJ recoiled. "One other thing that makes a song more compelling is how catchy it is. And it doesn't even matter if you don't like a song, if it's catchy it'll get stuck in your head anyway."

"Oh I get it!" Storm understood. "That happens when I sing 'It's a Small World' around Branch." Storm said pointing at Branch who gave her a panicked look.

"Please don't start singing that again!" Branch pleaded then turned toward DJ. "So you're saying we need a catchy song that makes everyone happy."

"I'd say so yeah. It's the only idea we have to stopping her." DJ said referring to Circe.

"Well you know about every song there ever was. Let's just go confront her!" Branch suggested as he stood up.

"No wait!" Storm said stopping Branch. "If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it right."

"I say we find out when Circe's next show is gonna be, then crash it with our music." Storm suggested.

"Nice, I like it! It'll be showier that way." DJ agreed to her friend's suggestion.

"Seriously?" Branch questioned.

"Come on we need to make this more dramatic." Storm explained.

"Yeah the more epic we make it, the more awesome it'll be." DJ added

"Fine. Come on lets go ask someone." Branch sighed in defeat knowing there's no way talking them out of this. Making his way out of the bunker as the others followed.

 **In Troll Village.**

Troll Village was buzzing. Especially after Circe announced she was going to put on another show and sing her song again. Blissfully unaware of her true intensions. Some of the Snack Pack were in conversation on the subject.

"Oh I can't wait for Circe's next show." Satin said.

"I know right. Her song was great the first time. I bet it'll be even better the next!" Chenille continued excited.

"Why can't time move faster!?" Smidge impatiently and intensely questioned.

"Come on guys. Circe will sing when she's good and ready." Poppy said trying to calm their inpatients. Just then she looked to see Branch, DJ and Storm heading their way. "Hey guys! Come to see the show?"

"You could say that." Storm replied to her question.

"Aww I knew you guys would warm up to her!" Poppy said happily. But unbeknownst to her wasn't all that true.

"Uh yeah, so what time is the show exactly?" Branch said trying not to make their plan obvious. But before any could answer.

"Why hello everyone!" Circe greeted walking up to the group.

"Hi Circe!" the Twins said in unison.

"Hey Circe. How have you been doing?" Poppy asked turning toward the Charen.

"Excellent actually. Thank you for asking. And what are you all up too?" Circe asked

"Branch, DJ and Storm just wanted to know when your next show is." Smidge answered.

"Do they now?" Circe glanced at them with piercing eyes.

"Branch, could I have a word with you row quick?" Circe asked with a disapproving look.

"I don't think s-" Branch was about to deny but saw Poppy looking at him questionly. He needed to keep up the act otherwise they might not let them anywhere near Circe. He looked back towered DJ and Storm. They both nodded indicating they approved hoping he could get enough information out of her. "I mean, sure." Circe then gesture him to follow just out of earshot.

 **With Circe and Branch.**

"Don't think I don't know what you three are up too." Circe said. Her back facing Branch.

"Huh!" Branch said out of shock. Guess he should've figured she'd figure as much.

"You three want to crash my big show, with your own inferior music." Circe said turning her head. "I figured you'd find me out eventually. You three seemed to be the only ones who weren't taken with my song. Though that Tragon came as no surprise."

"Ok fine you found us out." Branch said coming to terms with her realization. "So what are you going to do? Make the others lock us up or something?

"On the contrary, I'll tell you when my next show is." Circe said turning toward him.

"Wait What?!" Branch said surprise and beyond confused. "Why the heck would you tell us?"

"Because it's quite entertaining how sure of yourselves you three are in your quest to stop me." Circe said with a smirk. "It'll be nice to show everyone just how inferior all songs are compared to mine. And all beings are compared to me. We'll do battle a bit with our songs and after I've had all my fun, I'll crush you three and your hopes of saving your precious village.

"That's not going to happen! We'll beat you!" Branch yelled determined.

"*Sigh* I must admit you are strong and determined Branch." Circe sighed coming down to eye level with him.

"Just like you Father."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **I am definitely getting better at this! My chapters are having a nice steady length.**

 **Song:**

 **True Friend by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus.**

 **Wait what!? Circe knew Branch's dad? How can that be? Does he have something to do with her lust for revenge or is it for another reason? You'll have to wait till next time to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Circe's Backstory, Betrayal and Revenge.

 **It's time to reveal Circe's history with the Trolls and why she wants revenge. Also how she knew Branch's dad.**

 **WildChicken10567 – I'm glad my cliffhanger was surprising enough to get that response.**

 **Reby Montana – I already said. I have the story already figured out and the idea of adding him came to mind too late. And I don't plan on changing it. I'm sorry. In this his dad is dead. I'm connecting this to neomoon585's fanfic 'A Blue Angel Born from Love'.**

 **WARNING: You might cry.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wha-What?!" Branch shuttered. "You knew my father?"

"More or less. I was quite young back then." Circe answered. "What I do remember of him, I see in you."

"Really?" Branch asked.

"*Hmp* Quite." Circe said with dissatisfaction. "From what I can remember both of our fathers were actually pretty close."

"Our dads were friends?" Branch said surprised. "But wait if they were, then why are you doing this? Where are your parents?"

Circe shot the most piercing glare Branch has even seen at his question. There was so much rage in it, and pain actually too.

"Oh like you care!" Circe yelled in utter anger then turned her back toward him. "You don't understand! None of you trolls understand!"

"I might if you just tell me!" Branch yelled back.

"GONE! They're gone! All because of you trolls!" Circe stomped toward him and loomed over him yelling.

"What! How?" Branch was beyond surprised by her answer.

Circe growled and sneered, but then sighed.

"My family has been friends with the trolls for generations." Circe started. "Ever since you all lived in the troll tree. Long before the Bergans ever moved there. My family has always remained small. But our family chain is long. Every few weeks my family would come to the Troll Tree to greet you trolls, put on a show for you, and in return you all gave us food by allowing us to feed on your happiness. And so it went on for many years. Up until the time of me and my parents. When the Bergans moved around the Tree my family had ways of sneaking there and continuing our visits. We weren't sure what we could do to help you all, but lift your spirits with our music. You trolls are the most plentiful source of happiness there is. Your happiness could keep us going for weeks. So we commonly visited within weeks. Of course we considered you friends so, some were for food and some were causal. We visited about 3-4 weeks at least."

Circe then looked at Branch again in anger.

"But then one day. We came to the Troll Tree for our usual visit… and you trolls were gone!" Circe built up to and then shouted.

It then occurred to Branch that must've been after the trolls escaped the Tree.

"My parents and I were hurt by the fact that you trolls left us, without ever telling us where you went!" Circe continued the story. "We were already hungry so we knew we had to find you fast. And so we searched, for either you trolls and any source of food along the way. Regular food can at least fill our bellies. But happiness is our only life stationing food. The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months. Then eventually… my parents couldn't take it."

Circe turned away from Branch again. But Branch could still see she had sad, broken eyes.

"My parents collapsed from hunger." Circe sadly continued. "Even though I was starving as well I rushed over to them. They looked at me with a smile and they told me to go on. I was shocked, so sad, so scared by what they asked me to do. I denied it. But they told me they knew they wouldn't be able to go on at this point, and that I still could. They told me how much they loved me… and how happy I made them. Then they told me to do the unthinkable… they told me to eat their happiness."

"What? How is that unthinkable? I thought you Charen only harvest happiness. Why did you have to come to us instead of feeding on each other's?" Branch asked

Circe turned her head slightly with a minor glare.

"Because there's something about us that only we Charen know."

"Wha-What is it?" Branch was hesitant to ask.

"We Charen are forbidden from ever feeding on each other's happiness. Because if we do… it's gone from them forever." Circe turned back away and answered. Branch gasped in shock at that fact.

"But my parents knew it was their time. And if their happiness was to do anything, it would be to keep me going. They had no use for it at that point, but knew I did. Anything, more than anything I wanted to find another way! I wanted us to all survive and find the trolls together! But they were too weak, and there wasn't any food for miles. They told me if any of us were to survive, it was me."

Circe then began to cry.

"And so… I did it."

"I fed on their happiness, their love for me. Then… they died right in front of me from starvation." Circe then sat down to cry more reliving that memory. "I mourned. I mourned greatly, in complete and utter despair. My parents were gone and I was left all alone. It was then that I found my necklace near us. I was sure it was from my parents. A note attached said 'Find what we're searching for and what you want.' I was confused at first. But as soon as I put it on it all became clear to me." Circe looked up then turned toward Branch again. And started stomping his way.

"I wanted revenge!" Circe began. "If you trolls hadn't left us! We wouldn't have gone hungry, my parents would still be here, and our friendship could've been intact!" Circe marched up to Branch looking angrier than ever.

"Circe please. I'm sure we just forgot." Branch tried to reason.

"YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT ANY BETTER!?" Circe yelled her reply. "How would you feel if you were forgotten and left to starve!?"

Branch wasn't sure what to say at this point. Unlike Creek, Circe had a better reason for her actions. She was angry and hurt by what happened to her… by what the trolls did.

"My parents' happiness has kept me going for years since then." Circe said trying to calm down and continue. "Up until a few days ago. Luckily I finally found your little village and prepared myself for my first troll happiness feast in years.

"For what you trolls did to me, for what you put me through. Your village will be looking forward to a lifetime of servitude to me." Circe said once again sneering at Branch. Then she started walking away.

"Circe wait!" Branch pleaded "I'm sorry for what you went through, really! But when I lost my Grandma to the Bergans, I didn't strive for revenge. Should you? Would your parents want that?"

Circe stopped in her tracks by that finishing statement. Circe clenched her knuckles then turned her head slightly to look at Branch.

"That's different. You were our friends and you betrayed us. My parents are gone and it's all your guys' fault. It's payback time." Circe said turning her head away from him. "My show will be at sundown. Don't be late."

With that Circe left Branch alone. With him looking where she went, saddened by her story.

Her parents seemed nice. Just how the book described Charen. He doubted that her parents would approve of her using their happiness in pursuit of revenge. Branch just saw this as even more reason to stop her quest for revenge. As an apology to her parents Branch, DJ and Storm will stop the monster Circe has become. With that Branch ran back to the village to find DJ and Storm.

 **With Circe.**

Circe headed back into the village. Many trolls greeted and praised her along the way. She would've greeted them back. But reenacting her past and her plan for revenge, hardened her heart at the moment and she wasn't in the mood.

"Hi Circe!"

Circe turned to see Poppy walking her way.

"Oh hello Poppy." Circe replied in a blank expression.

"You ok." Poppy asked seeing she seemed emotionally drained.

"I'm fine. Just had to get some things off my chest." Circe answered turning away slightly. "Where did those two go?" Circe asked referring to Storm and DJ Suki.

"They went back to the Fear Bunker." Poppy pointed in the direction. "How'd it go with Branch?"

Circe realized this could be an ideal moment to turn the trolls in her favor. Branch and the other two will more than likely come to her show to try and stop her. So she needs to assure that once she has her fun. She'll have the trolls apprehend them and put them away where they won't bother her anymore.

"Unfortunately I don't think he's quite partial to me." Circe said in fake discouragement. "He was quite aggressive in our conversation and it felt he was harassing a bit." She lied.

"Harassing our guest?" Poppy gasped. "I thought maybe Branch had opened up by know."

"I guess it was too much to ask from him." Circe said covertly dissing Branch. "I think him and the other two are going to try and steal my show." Circe said putting on an innocent face.

"What? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something any of them would ever do." Poppy questioned. Poppy may be being placed under a spell. But she has one of the strongest wills. That and her strong friendship with the three allows her to fight it and question Circe's statement.

"I'm sad to say it's true." Circe lied. "They only wanted to know when my show was so they could steal my moment and keep you all from hearing my song." That much is true.

"But we love your song. Why would they do that?" Poppy asked as the spell was starting to take over again.

"That, I do not know." Circe lied.

"Umm if you want-"Poppy struggled to say. As if trying to fight or suppress something. "-I could have the others take them to the fungeon for a while for harassment?"

Circe was at first dissatisfied. She could see that Poppy was fighting her spell. But in the end smiled at Poppy's suggestion seeing that it was working again.

"No. Or at least not yet." Circe answered turning away. Poppy just gave her a confused look.

"If they want a battle, I'll give them a battle. But once I feel they've had enough, I'll let you know when you have my permission to do so." Circe said turning her head slightly Poppy's way with a smile.

Circe then went to her guest pod to prepare for the show.

 **With Branch, DJ and Storm.**

Branch, DJ and Storm had retreated to the bunker. Where Branch was finishing up telling the others what Circe told him.

"Whoa! Really? That's why Circe is doing all this?" DJ Suki asked. Her and Storm stunned by the bleak story.

"Unfortunately." Branch nodded.

"That's dark." Storm commented. "And I thought how I lost my parents was depressing."

"It just gives us all the more reason to put a stop to this." Branch stated. "We trolls did make a big mistake back then. But this is our chance to make amends with it."

"How's that?" DJ asked.

"Circe's parents were nice as the book described. Maybe she didn't realize it, but I'm more then sure Circe's parents weren't looking for us for revenge. They sacrificed their happiness for her, so she could rekindle our friendship. That I'm sure!" Branch said having this feeling he was sure that's what they wanted.

"Well alright! What're we waiting for? Let's do this! It's almost sundown" Storm stood up raring to go.

"Yeah!" Branch agreed getting up. The both of them started to head out.

"Hold up!" DJ stopped them. "If we're going to do something as big as save the whole village. Personally I think we should do it in style." Branch and Storm exchanged looks.

"Alright so what did you have in mind?" Storm asked.

"Well Satin and Chenille did say they finished our outfits from their new line." DJ pointed out with a smile.

Branch and Storm replied with a grin.

"If we're coming up with ideas to help us win this battle." Storm began with her own idea. "I think we should have some help with a chorus. Lucky we know of some who are also immune and might just be willing to help."

 **In Troll Village at Sundown.**

Circe drank a quick glass of water and then made her way on stage.

"Welcome Troll Village!" Circe started her shows introduction. "I'm so pleased you all came so I could grace you with my song once more! I just can't express how lucky I am to have found you all!"

"We're the ones who are lucky Circe!" A troll in the audience cheered.

"Yeah! I can't believe we've never heard your voice till now!" Another said.

Circe gave a satisfied smile. Once she sings her song one last time there'll be now breaking the spell. Troll Village will be hers to do whatever. She then gave out a light chuckle, thus starting her song.

Dance

Back door, cracked we don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP slea-

Suddenly her singing was interrupted when all the lights suddenly went out.

"Huh what's going on?" A troll asked.

"Yeah! Why are the lights out?" Another troll asked looking around.

Unlike them Circe knew exactly what was going on. Time for the fun to begin. She looked around searching for her opponents. Finally fireflies ignited a spotlight that appeared on a mushroom platform higher up and across from the stage she stood on. There the three stood with a bunch of critters backing them up. Each of the three wearing dazzling new outfits.

Storm wore a sparkling light blue fedora with black stripes and holes on the sides allowing her horns with a black bejeweled strap, a black and blue striped sparkling bandana around her neck, black and blue striped sparkling fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows, a black bejeweled belt, and black and blue striped spats on her feet. She was also hold a black and blue bejeweled guitar. **(When I say stripes imagine Tiger.)**

DJ Suki on her caterpillar was wearing a black and blue striped sparkling top, black shorts with blue outlines, a neon blue glowing ponytail holder, black and blue headphones with yellow star prints, sunglasses, and a bling necklace with the letters DS on the medallion **(D for DJ and S for Suki)**.

And finally Branch was wearing a sparkling black and blue striped vest with a bejeweled collar, black pants with blue outlines, held up by a black then blue jewel decorated belt, topped off with a sparkling black on the top blue on the bottom sparkling cape.

"Bout time." Circe said ready to crush her opponents.

"Guess I am going to be in a show with you guys." Branch looking to the friends by his side, referring to their earlier suggestion of the three of them singing together.

"Let's just hope next time the fate of the village isn't on the line." Storm replied.

"Alright so let's do this thing!" DJ Suki shouted in excitement getting ready to start the music.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Yeah that's right. I'm leaving you guys hanging right before the big confrontation. I just felt it'd be an ideal time for a cliffhanger. Next will be a big sing off. So there'll defiantly be some recognizable songs. I felt I did good at the feels with Circe's Backstory. I actually cried writing it! Let me know if I got a tear out of any of you K.**

 **This is it! The battle between three friends fighting to save their friends, and the Charen seeking revenge. Who will come out on top? Will Branch, DJ and Storm be able to best Circe's song? Or will Circe prove too strong and finally get her vengeance? You'll have to wait till next time to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sing off

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update. I wasn't in the mood to write for a while. But now I'm back and it's time for the big battle!**

 **Reby Montana – I'm extremely new to fanfic writing so I don't know how to do that. But if I figure it out, I'll think about it.**

 **It's now time! Three friends, one Charen about to sing to the death! Ha I'm just kidding! Or am I?**

 **There's gonna be a few songs. Bold for action. The singing will switch around a lot so to tell who's singing (Branch – B, Storm – S, and DJ.)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The three friends stood atop a tall mushroom in their new outfits across from the stage Circe stood with critters backing them up. There they stared her down with determined eyes, aiming to achieve victory. While they're opponent did not seem fazed by their arrival. She just looked at them with a sly look ready to toy with them before crushing.

"This is going to be fun." Circe said cracking her knuckles getting ready to let loose.

"You guys! Why do you have to interrupt Circe's show?" Smidge groaned from the audience. Gaining Circe's attention.

"Perhaps your friends are simply jealous of my skill?" Circe pretended to speculate. "How unhospitable" Circe sighed.

"You want us to take care of them?" Smidge asked. The other trolls looked at Circe for her answer.

"No. At least not yet. I want to see what they've got before beat them." Circe replied. Circe then looked towards her opponents' way. "I'm feeling generous today! Why don't you guys take the first crack at it?" Circe yelled so they could hear.

"With pleasure!" Branch yelled back but then paused looking back at Storm and DJ. "So uh what should we sing first?" Branch asked them.

"I dunno. I'm just following your lead." Storm shrugged in reply.

"You mean to tell me we got all dressed, gather a critter chorus, interrupted the show and we didn't even plan a song?" Branch asked/complained.

"Don't worry about it! Let's go with this." DJ said handing them lyrics.

"Ooh I like it!" Storm said looking at the suggested song lyrics and then readying her guitar.

"Oh do I have to sing this?" Branch groaned at the designated song.

"Trust me! If there's any song that can really get a troll's attention it's this song." DJ encouraged.

"Ugh ok fine, for the village. But you better not record this!" Branch said convinced.

"Totally record!" Storm whispered to DJ who gave a smirk and thumbs up.

Storm then started the song by strumming her guitar.

Critters: Jitterbug

 **With every strum Storm did they snapped their fingers**

Jitterbug

Jitterbug

Jitterbug

Branch: You put the boom-boom into my heart (Critters: do do)  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain (S, DJ and Critters: yeah yeah)  
B and S: Goes a bang-bang-bang :B: 'til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging you  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, :B, S and DJ: but I should have been with you instead.

 **DJ was right this song was effective in gaining the other's attention. Practically all the trolls were coming over to watch them instead of Circe. They were quite happy and loving the song. But Circe was unfazed by this. Circe just gave them an unimpressed look as if waiting for them to actually try.**

B and S: Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go ah  
B: Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high yeah, yeah

 **Circe looked down to the aura of the trolls' happiness and decided to take her turn. Eating the radiating happiness Circe lightly laughed then began to sing.**

Dance

Back door, cracked we don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze  
Drink that Kool Aid follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me

 **With just the beginning verse she won back over the trolls trouncing Branch and the others' song.**

It's time to kill the lights and  
Shut the D.J. down  
This place's about to  
Tonight we're taken over  
No one's getting out!  
This place's about to blow, oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to

"Ok well that didn't work." Storm stopped strumming.

"Maybe we need something with more jump to it. Something that'll make them want to jump." DJ suggested.

"Jump? Hmm I think I might actually have the right song." Branch said taking DJ's suggestion whispering a song to them. Giving them a smile seeing where he's going with this.

Circe's singing was interrupted when she heard Storm really shredding on her guitar. Getting the crowd to look their way.

Branch: Oh don't you dare look back just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
B, S and DJ: Shut up and dance with me

 **The trolls went back over to listen to them once more leaving Circe with this time a dissatisfied bored look.**

Branch: We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together

 **For some reason by that point the song was actually getting on Circe's nerves.**

B and S: She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

B, S and DJ: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
B, S, DJ and Critters: Shut up and dance with me

 **Circe was bored with them at this point. If this is the best they've got then it's time to put an end to it. Feeding on the trolls' happiness to strengthen her further she continued singing.**

Now what we're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out  
This place's about to  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't mess around  
This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to blow  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place's about to

 **Circe once again regained the trolls' attention strengthening her spell. She then pause her singing.**

"If this is really all you guys got then I have no further use for you." Circe sighed with disappointment. She then looked at the trolls. "You have my permission. Take them away."

With that the trolls all faced them and extended their hair intending to grab them.

"This isn't working! We need another song pronto!" Branch yelled panicked at the coming apprehension.

"Our music is only making it worse. If we sing something that makes the others happy it'll only make Circe stronger." DJ pointed out.

"We need a song catchy enough to snap them out of it, but antagonizing enough to throw Circe off her game so she can't focus enough to eat their happiness." Storm suggested. She looked to see the hair getting closer. "Start brainstorming!" Storm said panicked.

"Oh how about… no wait that's not antagonizing." DJ struggled.

"What about… no I don't think they'd like that." Branch drew blank as well.

Storm looked again to see the hair getting to close. Then finally it came to her.

"I've got it!" Storm shouted then whispered it to Branch and DJ giving them a grin. This'll surely be the song to do it. Storm put down her guitar for this one. Then they turned to face the others.

"You guys ready for this?" Branch asked his friends. They gave a grinned nod. "Spin it" Branch told DJ.

Just as DJ started spinning the music the hair reached them, covering them in a dome of hair. Circe now thinking they're taken care of, began to walk away. But she came to a stop when she heard something from the hair dome. She came to the edge of the stage to hear it better. The sound also gained the trolls' attention.

"What!?" Circe said in shock.

It sounded like a violin.

Branch: Hey, hey

B, S and DJ: Bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye...

 **The burst from the beginning of their song pushed the hair away, and knocked everyone including Circe off their feet. Circe looked their way with a look of worry and anger. Seeing the three stand side by side dancing together**

Bye, bye...

 **Branch then stepped forward.**

Branch: Oh, oh.  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey, baby, come on.

 **The trolls were finally shaking off the spell seeing the show before them in their right mind.**

I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave  
And make it alone

 **Seeing her spell failing Circe began to panic. She stood up about to eat their happiness and sing her song again. But the lyrics of their song were throwing her off, she couldn't concentrate.**

B and S: I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

B, S, DJ and Critters: Bye, bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me, but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

Bye, bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

Branch: Oh, oh  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl, you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby, come on

I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better  
Once you're gone.

B and S: I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

B, S, DJ and Critters: Bye, bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

Bye, bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Branch: ooh, ooh)  
It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

S and DJ: I'm giving up, I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Critters: Bye, bye

 **The bursts of music they would give would push Circe back a bit, and started to crack her necklace.**

S and DJ: I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off  
I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

 **Circe faced them once more with piercing eyes, her necklace on the verge of shattering.**

Branch: I don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
B, S and DJ: So I'm leavin' you behind  
Branch: Bye, bye, bye...

S and DJ: I don't wanna make it tough (Branch: wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Branch: bye, bye, baby...)  
Bye, bye

I don't wanna be a fool for you (Critters: I don't wanna be your fool)  
Just another player in your game for two (Branch: I don't wanna be your fool)  
B, S and DJ: But it ain't no lie  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

S and DJ: Don't really wanna make it tough (Critters: don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Critters: that I had enough).  
B, S and DJ: Might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye

Bye, bye

Circe braced the final burst that finally shattered her necklace. With that Circe collapsed in defeat.

"We did it!" Branch yelled in victory as the crowd cheered.

"Never had a doubt!" Storm said hugging the two.

"Ah yeah that's how we do!" Suki hugged back.

Branch then looked over to where Circe was and the three made their approach. As they got closer to the unconscious Circe, she seemed different somehow. Her colors were lighter, and she was smaller **(still bigger then Storm or the trolls but smaller then she was.)**.

"Is she ok?" Storm asked waving her claw in front of Circe to get a response.

"Guess that last burst knock her out." Branch said.

"The power of music." DJ said with satisfaction.

Branch did wonder why she looked different. Could a musical burst change a Charen's appearance? Then he looked over to see the shattered remnants of Circe's necklace. He walked over to investigate it. As he did Circe began to wake up.

"Wha-What happened?" Circe groaned fluttering her eyes to clear her vision. Even her eyes were different, her eyes were brighter colored too and were no longer pierced.

"Uh we beat you at a sing off." Storm answered.

"You did? It's all a blur." Circe rubbed her head. "But if that's so, congratulations!" Circe said actually acting sincere. Leaving Storm and DJ looking at her confused.

"Um thank you?" Storm thanked confused.

"So you're telling me you don't remember trying to take over our village cause you wanted revenge against us?" DJ Suki asked.

"What?! No way!" Circe was at first shocked at the question. "I would never want to-" But then all that went on came back to her. "I-I did, I mean I do but. I-I didn't mean it. I'd never do such a thing. I don't even know why I did." Circe said defending herself.

"Maybe it had something to do with this." Branch said showing them a piece of her necklace.

"My necklace? I thought my mom and dad left that for me?" Circe asked.

"I don't think so." Branch answered. "You said the moment you put it on you wanted revenge right? Call me crazy but I think it was the reason you were acting that way. And I'm quite certain your parents wouldn't do that to you on purpose."

"I-I had no idea." Circe was surprised and saddened by this realization. "I'm so sorry, really! Sure I wanted to find you guys. But I never wanted revenge. Mom and dad never would've approve." Circe asked for forgiveness lowering her head in shame. "Can you ever forgive me?" Circe was so ashamed.

The three were contemplating. They couldn't be too mad at Circe. She was influenced by an evil necklace! Storm confirmed that necklace had negative energy all over it. Must've intensify Circe's negative emotions, which would explain why she blamed the trolls and wanted revenge. Branch and Storm understood to be what it's like to lose someone then be alone for a long period of time, at least until they found each other. So maybe what Circe needed was a friend or three or more. So they all agreed.

"Yeah I think we can." Branch answered. Circe looked up at them surprised.

"Really?" Circe questioned but on the inside she'd never been more relived. "After all the trouble I caused?"

"Sure. It's not your fault that necklace turned you into a raging she-siren." Storm answered crossing her arms.

"Yeah and even without that you had a good reason to be upset." DJ said. "Plus besides Branch, we trolls aren't ones for holding grudges."

Circe smiled at their kindness.

"Thank you." Circe couldn't thank them enough. "And I promise I'll only sing to help others from now on."

"That's a noble goal." Storm commented putting her hand on Circe's shoulder. "We all go through some bad times. But those bad times help make us who we are."

"So uh friends?" Circe asked the three still a little nervous. The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah I say so." Branch answered. "Friends."

"Branch?"

The four turned to see Poppy and the Snack Pack approaching.

"What happened?" Poppy asked rubbing her head.

"Poppy!" Branch ran over and hugged her happy she snapped out of it. "I'm so happy you're ok." Poppy was confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Poppy asked

"Yeah Branch why wouldn't she be?" Cooper said mimicking Poppy's question.

"Are you three wearing the new clothes we made?" Satin asked

"Don't you remember what happened?" Branch asked releasing her from the hug.

"No. The last thing I remember was some trolls introducing someone named Circe." Poppy answered. "After that it's a blur. Why did something happen? Who's Circe?"

"That would be her." Suki pointed at the Charen next to Storm. Being pointed out made Circe step back shyly. "It's alright she's cool."

"Oh uh." Poppy was at a loss for words.

"It's a long story." Branch said. "So-"

Branch, Storm and DJ started explaining all that went on. Circe's arrival, what a Charen is, what she went through losing her parents, and about the necklace. The Snack Pack was surprised by the story and couldn't help feel bad for Circe. Being as forgiving as they are, they gladly passed what she did and accepted her has a friend. But in during the story Circe wandered off somewhere to think and try and come to terms with what she did. She has yet to forgive herself. Noticing this Branch, Storm and DJ went to talk to her.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Well that was defiantly my longest chapter. But I'm satisfied with it. It was easy for me to write this chapter cause I've imagine the whole thing over and it was easy to put together. Although I wasn't completely sure how to end it. Next chapter is going to be the last of this story I'm afraid. But don't worry it'll be a good one.**

 **Songs:**

 **Wake me up before you go go by Wham, Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon, and Bye Bye Bye by Nsync**

 **Branch, Storm and DJ Suki did it! They defeated Circe and save their village. With Circe free from her negative emotions she still feels guilty over what she did. Perhaps the three could convince her to forgive herself.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Learn to let it go, Goodbye.

 **A** **lrighty time for the final chapter of this fanfic. Sad I know but who knows, I might plan to do a sequel. Also at some point I need to remember to draw what Circe looks like now. I wrote in what she looks like but I think it's easier to show.**

 **A character from the Trolls Beat goes on! Is going to be in this just so you know.**

 **Reby Montana – Yeah I figured it's better for the trolls as to make friends with an enemy after said chain of events. Ya know to keep their friend making reputation. We'll see.**

 **Upon explaining what happened the past few days. Circe still feeling bad for what she did has run off. Can Branch, DJ Suki, Storm and a soon to be new friend of hers help her come to grips with what's happened?**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Circe POV**

I stood there as Branch explained to his friends what had happened the past few days. My spell had them drawing a blank and they didn't remember what had been going on. They never actually meet the darker me. And perhaps that's for the best. I was lucky that the only three who could remember were willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. But honestly, I'm still not sure I deserve it. Since the others are being informed on what I did, that's all they have to go on me. I just wasn't sure. So I decided maybe I should go and process this, maybe it's better I'm not around as that story is being told.

 **Regular POV**

Circe walked a little into the woods and found a log to sit on. She just couldn't stop thinking about all that's happened. Circe was still unsure if she deserved forgiveness. Sure she was driven crazy by an evil necklace. But it was an evil necklace the brought Her negative emotions to the surface. So did that mean deep down she did want revenge. Plus she still did terrible, maybe even unforgiving things when she was like that. The trolls weren't the only creatures she mistreated.

Circe just sighed looking up at the starry night sky, thinking about her deceased parents.

"I'm honestly not even sure what I'm doing anymore." Circe spoke aloud. Saying that caught the attention of someone nearby, who came to see her sitting alone.

"Hey you ok?"

Circe turned to see not a troll but another creature. She'd never seen someone like him before. He had greenish like skin, a dark colored vest with a pointed collar, green shirt, slightly torn pants, and his hair looked nothing more than some kind of fin.

"Huh oh yeah no. I mean I guess so." Circe stumbled her words. Then she sighed. "No not really."

"Whys that?" He asked siting up against the log.

"I-I just did some terrible things to the trolls." Circe started explaining. Maybe she'll be better once she gets some things off her chest. "But I didn't mean them, or at least I don't anymore. And they seemed willing to forgive me and let me be their friend. I'm just not sure I deserve their friendship."

"So you're saying that you did bad things and even after all that they're still willing to be your friend but your still conflicted about it." The one next to her asked.

Circe just nodded.

"Trust me I know how that feels." He replied. Circe looked up toward him in surprise.

"I was willing to do something bad that could've ruined Troll Village. I thought it'd be fun. But after spending a lot of time with them even after they found me out. I wasn't sure how to go about it anymore. But when one of them puts their neck on the line for you. I thought maybe I should change my look on fun." He explained. Circe was surprised to have found someone who understood so accurately.

"Basically what I'm saying is forget about what you did. If they're willing to overlook it focus on what you're going to do." He summed up leaning up on the log resting his head on his arms. "First thing I'd did was try to make it up to them."

That got Circe thinking, maybe he's right. Maybe it doesn't matter what she did. Sure she made mistakes but who doesn't? Least she could do was make up for them.

"Thank you for the advice." Circe thanked. "My names Circe by the way."

"Don't mention it. You can call me Archer." Archer said.

 **Couple minutes later.**

The two were easily able to bond over their similar experiences. It was nice for them to talk to one he got them so easily. Over the few minutes they talked and got more accustomed with each other.

"Circe!"

Circe and Archer looked behind them to see Branch, DJ and Storm headed their way.

"There you are. Why did you run off like that?" Storm asked walking up to her. Then noticed Archer. "Oh hey Archer." She waved. He just causally waved back.

"Sorry I just needed a minute to gather my thoughts." Circe answered. "I just thought maybe cause of the things I did, I didn't deserve your guys' friendship."

"Oh come on, even I think everyone deserves a friend." Branch reassured her.

"And besides. You weren't even in your right mind. How were you supposed to know that necklace was all cursed?" Storm added.

"Yeah I know now." Circe accepted. "Archer helped me learn to accept that."

"So if that's the case. What're ya thinking now?" DJ asked with a grin.

Circe got up and looked at each of them and decided to share in song. She looked down.

 **(Bold for action)**

I used to live in the darkness  
Dress in black, act so heartless, but now  
I see that colors are everything

 **Circe looked up and caressed the hair like spine on her head.**

Got kaleidoscopes in my hairdo  
Got back the stars in my eyes, too, yeah now  
I see the magic inside of me

Yeah, maybe my head's messed up  
But I'm falling right back in love with being alive  
Dreaming in light, light, lights  
This Charen did lose her mind  
Been lookin' for a star-sent sign that I'll be alright  
Look to the skies

I've found a rainbow, rainbow, baby  
Trust me, I know, life is scary  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and play along with me tonight

 **Circe started walking away and the others came to follow.**

I'd forgot how to daydream

 **Circe looked down in sadness then looked back up at the others.**

So consumed with the wrong things, but in  
The dark, I realized this life is short  
And deep down, I'm still a child  
Playful eyes, wide and wild, I can't  
Lose hope, what's left of my heart's still made of gold

 **Circe smiled at Archer who crossed his arms and gave her a friendly smirk.**

And I know that I'm still messed up  
But aren't we all, my friend?  
Darling, our scars make us who we are, are  
So when the winds are howling strong  
And you think you can't go on, hold tight, sweetheart

You'll find a rainbow, rainbow, baby  
Trust me, I know life is scary  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and play along with me tonight  
You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you  
Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and paint the world with me tonight  
Night, night, night, night, night

 **Circe and the others came across a small valley full of multicolor shimmering fireflies, who seem to really like Circe and her singing.**

I found a rainbow, rainbow, baby  
Trust me, I know life is scary  
But just put those colors on, girl  
You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you  
Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and paint the world with me tonight  
Oh, put those colors on, girl  
Come and paint the world with me tonight  
Come and paint the world with me tonight

Circe proudly finishing her song saw the others all with a satisfied look on their faces.

"If you're confident enough to sing that you've moved on, then I can definitely confirm you have." DJ said.

"Thanks!" Circe snickered. Circe then looked Archer's way. "And thank you again Archer. I'm not sure how long it would've taken me to move on if it wasn't for your advice."

"Oh just stop it." Archer said bashfully

"Hey Circe." Branch said getting her attention. While Circe walked over to see what he wants Storm walked next to Archer.

"So you gave advice huh?" Storm smirked playfully nudging him with her elbow.

"Uh sort of, I guess so, sure." Archer said bluntly and kind of shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"That's pretty cool of ya!" DJ complemented wrapping her arm around him.

"Eh thank you." Archer said muffled.

"So Circe." Branch started with Circe. "You're saying you've come to grips with what happened?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." Circe said with some confidence.

"And it looks like you've already made a friend as your real self." Branch said gesturing to Archer. Circe didn't realize it at first, but he's right. Those two easily bonded from their similar experiences and got along quite well. She did make a new friend. "Or should I say three." Branch said referring to Storm, DJ and himself. "And I bet I know a few others who would be happy to be your friends." Circe realized where he was getting at.

"You think?" Circe asked.

"I know for certain." Branch confidently said crossing his arms.

"I second that certainty." Storm said coming up to his side.

"Thirdith!" DJ said excitedly coming up to his other side.

"Fourth." Archer said just simply walking up to them.

"But what if-" Circe started to doubt.

"I thought you said you were over it?" Storm teased.

"I am! I promise." Circe guaranteed.

"Then whatdya say we show the others you have?" DJ asked encouraging her.

"Alright. Yeah, let's do it!" Circe said with determination.

"Then come on! Let's go tell them." Branch said starting to walk back to the village. Storm, DJ and Archer started to fallow him.

"Wait!" Circe stopped them. "The last thing the trolls remember was my introduction right?"

"Uh yeah." Branch answered uncertain where she's going with this.

"I think we should properly introduce the real me." Circe said with an idea.

"What did you have in mind?" Archer asked curiously.

"I owe the trolls a real show." Circe said with a smile. The others looked at each other then smiled back.

"I think we can help with that." Branch said.

 **Later in the village.**

Branch and the others asked all the trolls to gather to their best stage for a real performance. The whole village all came and waited patiently for them to start the show. Finally a spotlight came alit as Branch walked up into it.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Trolls of all ages!" Branch said within the microphone.

"We are proud to introduce a new friend of ours!" Storm said within another spotlight next to him.

"So put your hands together to meet the 'real'-" DJ started from atop her caterpillar.

"Circe the Charen!" The three announced as Branch went to the side of the stage and Storm went up to a drum.

 **Circe stepped forward on stage. Looked up, but no longer with a sinister smile. But with a confident sincere one. As soon as she started singing Storm started the bang a beat on her drum.**

Been a prisoner of the past  
Had a bitterness when I looked back  
Was telling everyone it's not that bad  
'Til all my bad hit the fan

I know I'm always like  
Telling everybody, "You don't gotta be a victim  
Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment  
Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you"

 **At that point DJ was really starting to spin her music and Circe really started to bust some moves.**

I think it's time to practice what I preach  
Exorcise the demons inside me  
Whoa, gotta learn to let it go  
The past can't haunt me if I don't let it  
Live and learn and never forget it  
Whoa, gotta learn to let it go

Had a boogieman under my bed  
Putting crazy thoughts inside my head  
Always whispering, "It's all your fault" **(referring to the Trolls.)**  
He was telling me, "No, you're not that strong"

I know I'm always like  
Telling everybody, "You don't gotta be a victim  
Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment  
Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you"

So I think it's time to practice what I preach  
Exorcise the demons inside me  
Whoa, gotta learn to let it go  
The past can't haunt me if I don't let it  
Live and learn and never forget it  
Whoa, gotta learn to let it go

Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
Circe, Branch, DJ and Storm: Learn to let go, learn to let go  
Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
Circe, Branch, DJ and Storm: Learn to let go, learn to let go

I'm done reliving my bad decisions  
I see now maybe there's a reason  
Why, I, I, I, I, I, I been through hell and back  
Yeah, honestly, it's what made me who I am  
Holding on to wasted time  
Gotta learn to let go in life

 **Circe saw that all the trolls were loving her song and the real her. It sure was good to be back.**

So I think it's time to practice what I preach  
Exorcise the demons inside me  
Whoa, gotta learn to let it go  
The past can't haunt me if I don't let it  
Live and learn and never forget it  
Whoa, gotta learn to let it go

Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
Circe, Branch, DJ and Storm: Learn to let go, learn to let go  
Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah  
Circe, Branch, DJ and Storm: Learn to let go, learn to let go

As Circe finished she panted from all her dancing and singing and saw every troll applauding her greatly. Branch, DJ and Storm all came to her side. They held out their hands to her. Which she took and the four all gave a bow.

"I'd say that song sums it all up." Branch said with a smirk.

"That song was awesome!" DJ said excitedly. "Man, awesome songs are so much more awesome when they're sung for a noble purpose."

"I think the others get the gist of the real you." Storm said to Circe.

"Great to know!" Circe laughed.

 **A few minutes later.**

After the show, Circe got to talk with and bond with the other trolls. She even got to meet each member of the Snack Pack. Circe had fun playing with Guy Diamond with their auto tunable voices. Complimented to Biggie how cute she thought Mr. Dinkles was. She didn't quite understand Cooper but in truth, who does? She at least found his silliness entertaining. And of course found Smidge intense like most others see her, but admired her strength. Circe couldn't help by praised Satin and Chenille for the designs and outfits they showed her. And she found Fuzzbert… uh fuzzy. She didn't know what else to make of him. She told them more about her parents, like what they were like and what they looked like.

But after while Circe began to think about before she met them. Not to dawn on the bad she did, but about those she did bad things too. She made amends to the trolls for what she did. It's time she did it to the others she's wronged. She should tell the trolls before leaving.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"You're leaving?" Branch asked. Circe answered with a nod as she packed her things.

"But we were just starting to get along. Why leave so soon?" DJ asked.

"The trolls aren't the only ones I was mean too. I made it up to you all, I should do it for the others." Circe explained almost done packing.

"Hmm makes sense." Storm understood. "So how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I'm not really sure. I was bad for a long time so I'm uncertain. But I have to do this." Circe said determined to make amends.

"Not alone you don't."

Everyone looked to see Archer walking up with a bag over his shoulder.

"You're going too?" Storm asked

"Well yeah, you guys aren't the only ones I helped crash." Archer answered. "Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Well that sound terrible!" Cooper said misunderstanding.

"No Cooper, it's just an expression." Poppy explained.

"Oooooh!" Cooper said for a while.

"This way we can both go apologize and keep each other company." Archer walked up to Circe.

"Really? Wow thanks Archer! You don't know how much I appreciate this." Circe thanked bending down to his level.

"No problem." Archer said like it was no big deal.

"Well I'm done packing we should head out then." Circe said getting up putting her bag around her shoulder.

"Actually." Poppy stepped forward. "Before you go, I have something to say." Poppy motioned Circe to follow her outside the guest pod. Only to surprise Circe that many of the trolls were present.

"Circe the Charen." Poppy began. "As Queen of the Trolls I first would like to apologize for any misfortune we trolls may have caused you. And am thankful that we could all be friends again."

"Aww I'm thankful too Poppy." Circe agreed. "Being your guys' friend is so much better than being your uh conqueror, for lack of a better term.

"Before you go we have a present for you." Poppy said as Fuzzbert approached handing Poppy the gift and presented it to Circe.

"Oh you didn't have too." Circe was going to turn down.

"But we did. Here just open it." Poppy insisted. Circe honestly couldn't turn it down at this point. Circe took the gift, opened it and pulled out a heart shaped locket.

"Wow it's beautiful." Circe said thankful.

"That's not all!" Poppy said. "Open it." Circe did what Poppy asked. She pushed the button on the locket, only to reveal a painted picture of her with her parents. Circe was so touched she was speechless.

"I-I don't know what to say." Circe looked up at them her eyes starting to water. "How?"

"When you told us what they looked like." Poppy started explaining. "I had Satin and Chenille design and make the necklace and Harper painted the picture." Poppy said as the twins and painter stepped forward.

"Th-Thank you!" Circe thanked shedding a couple of tears. "Thank you so much!" At that point she had to give them a hug.

"You're quite welcome Circe!" Poppy said returning the hug. The rest of the Snack Pack of course couldn't help but join in and Storm even pulled Archer into the hug. The hug got all the trolls to cheer. Within the hug Circe couldn't be happier, the Trolls were to good friends to be true.

 **At the edge of the Village.**

The Trolls all gathered to wish Circe and Archer good travels.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Circe turned toward the trolls.

"Yeah, we're sure gonna miss you guys though." Storm said.

"We'll miss you too. But we'll be back to visit, Charens gotta eat after all." Circe laughed.

"Yeah don't worry about us." Archer said.

"Hey you're our friends, of course we'll worry." DJ said. "But we also know you're both capable of taking care of each other."

"It sure was nice to meet you Circe, at least the real you." Branch said.

"It was nice to meet you guys too Branch." Circe said back.

"One more thing Circe." Poppy stepped forward.

"Yeah Poppy?" Circe asked

"I hope you know how happy it makes us to have you for a friend." Poppy said with genuine smile. The Snack Pack and all the trolls agreed and cheered. Circe smiled at the statement and then noticed the aura of happiness coming off of them. She saw what they were doing. They were expressing their happiness to her so she could feed off it and travel with a full tummy. She obviously couldn't refuse so she proceeded to eat the happiness.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to be your friend too." Circe thanked. The two then began to leave waving bye has they did.

"You two take care of each other!" Branch shouted.

"We will!" Archer shouted back.

"Make lots of new friends!" Poppy shouted.

"With pleasure!" Circe said back.

"And keep up those awesome songs!" DJ waved.

"Oh yeah totally!" Storm agreed.

"But of course!" Circe smirked.

By then the two were gone and had left for their journey of redemption.

"I miss them already." Poppy said a little sad.

"Of course you do." Storm said not surprised.

Poppy then noticed Branch who looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Hey Branch you ok?" Poppy approached and asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I just got lost in thought." Branch answered but he still seemed worried about something. "I'm just worried."

"Don't! I'm sure those tow will be fine!" Poppy tried cheering him up.

"No. Not about that." Branch clarified.

"Then what?" Storm said getting in on the conversation.

"I can't stop thinking about that necklace." Branch said referring to the one that made Circe so mean.

"What about it? Since it's destroyed does it really matter?" Poppy asked.

"I don't think it's that simple. There might be a bigger picture to this." Branch continued. "I don't think a negative emotion implying necklace with a note attached is something you'd just find out in the middle of nowhere." Branch explained.

"So you think someone meant for Circe to find it and make her go revenge crazy?" Storm asked understanding his concern.

"Put it like that, I'm more then certain." Branch said looking out to the forest.

 **Unknown place.**

A shadowed figure was somehow able to witness what transpired.

"Hmm well that plan didn't work. Time for plan B."

 **The End?**

 **Well that was my first EVER fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it! But don't worry this definitely isn't the last you'll see of me or Circe the Charen. I already have a few fanfics in mind. This one definitely turned out quite well! There are a few grammar issues I'll have to take care of at some point. I am both glad and sad to have finally brought this to a conclusion.**

 **Songs: Rainbow by Ke$ha and Learn to let go by Ke$ha. (WARNING if you choose to listen to those songs. I altered the lyrics cause they had some language in them.)**

 **You can tell by the songs I picked for Circe, who would probably voice her.**

 **Circe has come to terms with what she did and has gone with her new friend Archer to make amends for them. But they'll be back one day if they're ever needed. But who's the mysterious entity and why did they set Circe up to do such things to the trolls? Is their grudge on Circe or the trolls? And where'd they get that necklace in the first place. Well those questions will have to be answered another time. So until then.**

 **Purple-Eyes Dragon OUT!**


End file.
